The Angel
The Angel is an unnamed angel who appears to Naomi Argenta. He convinces Naomi to help him by promising to free her brother Dipper from possession, when in reality he was attempting to kill Dipper for being a demon. Physical Description The Angel takes the form of a tall knight with white wings and a halo above his head. His gauntlets are steepled over a massive sword, and the skin underneath his armor is too bright for humans to look at. Despite his intimidating appearance, the Angel is unable to move from this position. He relies on possessing humans to do his bidding. This is usually done through subtly influencing a human's behavior, which leaves no physical marks. When the Angel does have to fully take control of somebody, their eyes glow a pure white. Personality The Angel believes himself to be a superior being who has chosen humanity to be 'his people'. He has a dogmatic pro-nat agenda and an uncompromising drive to impose it on the world, by any means necessary. As an angel, he cannot lie, but he will twist his words like a demon in order to achieve his own ends. Though he believes himself superior to humans, they are also the only type of mortal he will be friendly with. He treats these friendships more as curiosities than anything else, and will abandon them without hesitation as soon as they get in the way of his plans. Powers The Angel is an incredibly powerful being on par with S-rank demons. He is able to manifest in the physical world without a summons, albeit in a very weak form that is unable to move and relies on the assistance of humans. He was also unable to exert his power for long within Naomi's house, because of Dipper's demonic influence. His main expertise lies in subtly possessing and influencing humans, which he refers to as 'guiding' them. Its effects can be easily shaken off at first if they are noticed, but they do not require a deal and must be constantly, actively resisted; if a person does not realise they are being influenced, the Angel's power over them grows stronger until it is unable to be refused even if it is noticed. History Like many demons, the Angel has existed from the beginning of time. He generally resides in a more orderly section of the Mindscape and does not interact with the physical world. When humans evolved on Earth, he selected them as his chosen people and began work towards creating a perfect world for them to live in, free of any magic or supernatural creatures that he believed would 'corrupt' them. During the events of Noie's Brother, the Angel singled out Lucy Ann as an existential threat to humanity and came down to Earth in an attempt to destroy her. The Angel chased her all the way to Southern Arizona, where he then became aware of Dipper, who was currently concealing himself in a human body. The Angel sensed an opportunity to destroy the most powerful demon in the world once and for all, and shifted his attention. Appearances * Noie's Brother by ToothPasteCanyon References Category:Angels Category:Characters